


on a saturday morning

by farthendur



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On a Saturday morning, things are simple. On a Saturday morning, things are quiet and fuzzy around the edges. On a stormy Saturday morning, Jinyoung scratches his neck, rubs his fingers on the stubble taking over his cheeks, and folds a knee under himself on the mattress. On a stormy Saturday morning, Mark is sleeping deeply, comfortably, twisted on the bed to face Jinyoung’s side, blanket between his knees, arm under his pillow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	on a saturday morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just some very sweet and loving domestic stuff inspired by my lazy morning in bed. There's nothing major to warn about, but be warned that this work contains explicit sex.

On a Saturday morning, things are simple. On a Saturday morning, things are quiet and fuzzy around the edges. On a stormy Saturday morning, Jinyoung scratches his neck, rubs his fingers on the stubble taking over his cheeks, and folds a knee under himself on the mattress. On a stormy Saturday morning, Mark is sleeping deeply, comfortably, twisted on the bed to face Jinyoung’s side, blanket between his knees, arm under his pillow.

Jinyoung’s eyes kept going back to Mark’s sleeping form when he first got up to go to the bathroom, even as he was peering through the drapes at their wet backyard, the gloomy grey sky. Lightning would flash every now and then, thunder would boom close by, but Jinyoung had no concerns about the loud noises waking Mark up. Water trickled off the greenery in steady streams. One of Mark’s garden chairs was already soaked, but Jinyoung paid it no mind.

On a stormy Saturday morning, all Jinyoung could ever want is to feel Mark’s warmth.

He watches Mark’s bare chest rise and fall slowly. His eyes follow the curve of his back, his ass, clad in simple black boxers, his legs and feet, back to the blond strands fallen across his forehead, the subtle pout of his lips. Jinyoung reaches out and traces his fingers along the side of Mark’s face, strokes a thumb across the faint stubble on his cheek. Readjusting himself closer on the bed, he leans in and, palm still cupping Mark’s jaw, plants several soft kisses on Mark’s forehead, down his nose, and a single, lingering one on his lips. Only then does Mark stir, sighing loudly through his nose and rolling onto his back.

He hums in his throat, eyes still closed and consciousness hovering above the threshold of sleep, as Jinyoung’s warm hand slides down his neck, feeling across his chest and stomach, then back up. The pattering of the rain against the windows grows in volume, then levels out. Jinyoung kisses him again, the corner of his mouth, his lips, his chin, his jawline, as his hand brushes over the front of Mark’s boxers, back and forth, somehow non-committally. Mark is waking up now, smiling as he rolls his head on the pillow slowly and groans a little, turning to nuzzle at Jinyoung’s nose, respond to his kiss. Jinyoung’s hand retreats to safer areas as he smiles a wide smile, and that’s the first thing Mark sees when he opens his eyes: the crinkles around Jinyoung’s own eyes, the brightness in his countenance.

“Let me at least brush my teeth,” Mark says when Jinyoung kisses him again, smiling into it and bringing a hand to Jinyoung’s side.

Jinyoung reaches over him, lying almost completely on top of him, and retrieves a half-empty pack of strawberry Mentos from the nightstand, forcing one between Mark’s laughing lips.

“I guess it’s not that bad of an idea having those there,” he mutters.

“No, it’s not, especially since it helps fix my blood sugar levels,” Mark chuckles. Jinyoung swoops in for another kiss, slow and sweet in every sense. Their stubbled cheeks rub together when he nuzzles behind Mark’s ear, hand going back to travelling across his chest and over his crotch.

“Yeah?” Mark smiles, catching the mischievous glint in the other man’s eyes.

“Yeah, a little,” Jinyoung says before moving in to kiss down Mark’s neck, leaving little licks over his Adam’s apple and collarbones. His hand is succeeding in bringing Mark to hardness now, until Mark laughs and nudges him off.

“Wait, wait, I’m still half asleep, give me a moment, let me see you,” he says, wiggling a little on his pillow because of the way Jinyoung’s hair tickled his neck. Jinyoung sits up, looking a little annoyed but positively adorable. Mark brings a hand up his abdomen to his chest. Jinyoung’s torso has always been a fascination of his, all the smooth lines and ripples, the tight muscles underneath the delicate skin. Jinyoung is breathtaking in the dim greyness filtering through the drapes. Mark takes his hand and brings Jinyoung’s fingers to his lips, kissing them gently before sucking the index one in. He draws his tongue along its length and watches Jinyoung’s lips part. Releasing the digit, Mark grins, “I love you.”

“Shut up, you sap,” Jinyoung mumbles, smacking Mark with his pillow before moving to straddle him as Mark giggles and rests his hands on Jinyoung’s waist. Jinyoung watches him disapprovingly for another couple of seconds, then leans in for a series of tender, rising in passion kisses. His tongue finds its way inside Mark’s mouth and conquers, claims, and Mark lets it, responding with an appropriate amount of eagerness, but ultimately leaving the lead to his lover. His hands stroke along Jinyoung’s sides and feel his back, blunt nails dragging lightly down the skin until Jinyoung moans into his mouth. The younger readjusts himself to let their crotches rub together and Mark is suddenly highly aware of how hard Jinyoung is.

The kiss deepens and Mark groans. His hands drop to Jinyoung’s expensive, tight ( _tight!_ ) boxers and he feels, squeezes, pulls. Jinyoung pulls away with a moan, rolling his body, arching his ass into Mark’s hands and Mark is so gone. They watch each other, feeling and stroking, breaths mingling. Jinyoung’s lips are red and glistening and Mark’s are no different, swollen visibly from Jinyoung’s bites. Jinyoung licks against them again and into Mark’s mouth and their crotches slot closer, erections sliding against each other through the fabric.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Mark breathes inbetween kisses, hands sliding into Jinyoung’s boxers.

“I fucking love you.”

Mark laughs into their kiss and Jinyoung pulls away, doing little to hide his own smile. He reaches into the bedside drawer for the bottle of lube. Mark continues to smile adoringly up at him. It’s gotten hot in their bedroom, despite the steady rainfall outside and their AC buzzing on a low function. The shadows embrace both of their bodies in soft, cozy ways.

A moment later, Jinyoung throws his boxers aside and Mark hums at the sight until his own underwear is being tugged down. Jinyoung bothers pulling it down just enough to be able to pull out Mark’s dick. That’s when Mark finally wakes up completely, as Jinyoung’s lips wrap around the head of his dick.

“Oh, shit,” he groans, head briefly hitting his pillow, before lifting again to meet Jinyoung’s intense unfaltering gaze. “Oh damn, Jinyoungie,” he sighs as Jinyoung takes most of him down his throat, then back out, tongue pressed again the underside. Jinyoung’s hands are firm on his thighs a moment longer, until, without breaking the tight warmth of his mouth around Mark’s cock, he reaches to pour some lube onto his fingers and press a finger into himself.

The sight is almost more of a turn on that Mark can handle on a Saturday morning when everything outside is grey and chilly. Jinyoung’s lips stretched around his girth produce obscene noises on their way up and around the head and Mark can’t stop groaning. His head drops again, hand flying to rest over his forehead, while the other buries itself in Jinyoung’s hair. Jinyoung’s hand wraps around his shaft to replace his mouth which, in turn, goes to plant wet kisses along the inside of Mark’s thighs, then takes his balls one at a time. Mark tries to move, to arch, but Jinyoung has him pinned down.

“Fuck, babe,” Mark groans out, feeling the vibrations of Jinyoung’s own moans around his dick as the younger works three fingers into himself.

A minute later, Jinyoung is positioning himself over Mark’s raging erection. His own dick is hard and dark and Mark reaches out to curl his long fingers around it.

“You sure you’re ready?” he asks, twisting on the upstroke and watching Jinyoung’s mouth fall open in pleasure.

“Yeah, can’t really wait any longer.”

It takes immense power of the will for Mark not to thrust up once the head of his dick pops into Jinyoung’s tightness. He grips the sheets with his free hand for a moment before reaching out to tangle his fingers with Jinyoung’s.

“Go slow, babe,” he manages, but Jinyoung has other plans, sinking down on his shaft in a steady, breathtaking pace. Mark doesn’t know what to focus on: the blissful heat around his dick, Jinyoung’s fingers gripping his, Jinyoung’s dick in his hand, or the stunning view of Jinyoung with his head thrown back, mouth open, eyes shut tightly in pleasure, throat exposed and tiny droplets of sweat beading on his temple. Overflowing with love but overwhelmed by pleasure, Mark grips Jinyoung’s hips and moans out his name repeatedly as the younger man starts to move in his lap.

Mark’s come to this realization many times, and every time it hits him like a ton of bricks, that hands down, one of his absolute favorite sights in the world is Jinyoung riding his dick. He’s even recorded it before, from various angles. The way Jinyoung pours his everything into it, whether he’s feeling mellow, frustrated and needy or plain angry with Mark, the way his body twists and bends, gorgeous expanses of his skin glistening.

“Jinyoungie,” Mark is breathless, bracing his legs against the mattress to help Jinyoung’s forceful hip rolls. Jinyoung’s clenching around him, gyrating his hips and looking ravished fucking himself on Mark’s cock. His brow furrows, teeth sinking into his lower lip.

“Fuck me—“

“God, you feel so good—“

Mark wants nothing more than to kiss him, feeling his orgasm building deep in his core, but he wouldn’t break their rhythm at any cost. Jinyoung’s face is desperate and Mark doesn’t want to let go of his fingers, so he slides his hand up to his nipple a final time before wrapping his hand around Jinyoung’s dick to pump mercilessly. His thumb swipes through the precum at the tip again and again until Jinyoung’s moans are short and high, and their eyes are locked and Jinyoung spills all over Mark’s torso in several hot spurts. His rhythm falters, but he’s clenching around Mark so good that it takes Mark one more thrust before he’s filling him up. Mark’s body spasms, fingers still around Jinyoung’s dick.

“Holy shit,” he breathes, meeting Jinyoung’s glazed over eyes.

“I do love you,” Jinyoung says, bracing his hands against Mark’s chest to bend down for a kiss. The slide of their lips is wet and hot and Mark is still drowning in love.

“Lay down,” he whispers into the kiss, “I’ll get something to clean up.”

“Wanna feel you a little longer,” Jinyoung rests his forehead against Mark’s.

They rest together for a while like that. The rain has quieted down, though not by much. Once they clean up, Mark comes back from the bathroom to find Jinyoung sitting on the edge of the bed looking at one of the paintings on their wall. Mark drops next to him, wrapping an arm around his middle and resting his head on his shoulder. He interlocks their fingers on Jinyoung’s thigh. The bands around their ring fingers feel just as good rubbing together as they look. Thunder booms in the distance. Mark sniffles. His allergies are starting to make everything itchy again.

“The adoption center called,” Jinyoung says. “Before I woke you up.”

“On Saturday morning?” Mark doesn’t lift his head, still fucked out and sleepy.

“Yeah, I think their administrative office is open on Saturdays too.”

Mark hums. When Jinyoung doesn’t reply, Mark lifts his head, “Well? What did they call about?” Jinyoung takes his time replying, a smile playing at the corner of his lips, so Mark nudges him a little roughly, “What did they say?”

“All of our papers were approved. Now they just need to double check with Social Services and then we can meet some of them.”

Mark pulls away a little, grinning, “I told you!” He nudges Jinyoung again and Jinyoung is grinning too. Mark plants a noisy kiss to his temple. “I’m so excited, babe!”

Jinyoung continues smiling, his eyes crinkling beautifully and Mark is hopelessly in love, “Me too.”

“You’re gonna be the greatest dad,” Mark pulls his husband in an awkward but tight sideways hug, still grinning, until Jinyoung shoves him away, and even then he manages to smack another kiss onto his prickly cheek. He gets up, lean and handsome and radiant, “Shower time?”

“Only if we can come back to bed after.”

“I’ll serve you breakfast in bed. Daddy Nyeong.”

Jinyoung shakes his head at Mark’s giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are very, very much appreciated, as are kudos!! PLease do let me know how my first Markjin fic turned out!


End file.
